Memories
by Catcat1520
Summary: After an awkward meeting and an even more awkward feeling in his gut, psycic Sanji Black finds out his gift can be used in much better ways to learn the truth. Especially against certain green haired bosses. Rated M for later spiceyness. TWO-SHOT ZoSan!
1. Chapter 1

"You know being clairvoyant has it's perks. I can tell you all sorts of interesting things on women and men." A blonde man quipped to his long nosed companion.

"Oh god Sanji!" The long nosed man wailed, "I don't want to know, you said you'd only use it in extreme emergencies."

Sanji laughed, "Usopp, i know that. It's just fun to tease you."

Usopp sighed. "You need a new hobby. One that doesn't involve my blood pressure rising. or Kaya telling me not to worry."

Sanji smiled pulling his black Honda to the curb. "This is the place looking for a cook? Straw Hat Gym?" He asked looking up at the building, a strange aura emanating.

Usopp nodded, "Yea the owner was talking about it as I trained last week. Be fair warned he has a bit of a temper."

Sanji stepped out of his car and walked up the small path behind Usopp , scratching his black goatee. 'Something feels so... off... no familiar about that aura."

"Sanji you ok?" Usopp asked looking worriedly at his older companion.

He nodded walking through his gloved hands resting at his sides. 'Why does this aura feel so familiar?' Sanji bit his lip as waves of emotion and energy slammed into him. Sanji couldn't remember much of what happened next except his body stumbling forward, Usopp calling his name, and a mop of green rushing towards him.

"Shh, he's coming to." A light voice stated.

"Is this really the super amazing cook you told me about long nose?"

"Yes Zoro it is."

Sanji coughed, trying to get a hold of the energy surrounding him. He felt a quivering one and the one that felt oddly familiar. "Usopp?" He opened his eyes staring at a group of faces. "What happened?"

A teenage boy with a brown hair and a pink hat crouching next to sanji spoke up. "You fainted. It seems your brain got overloaded somehow." The boy stood up picking up a bag. "By my medical opinion all you need is to breath and you'll be fine."

"Thank you chopper. Now everyone back to what you were doing." A tall man with short green hair growled the crowd dispersing.

Usopp reached down and grabbed one of Sanji's gloved hands, helping him to his feet worry shown on his face. Sanji wobbled his legs shaking as he stared at the green haired man. 'His power is overwhelming my senses, I can barely move. It's so familiar'

"H-hey you ok Sanji?" Usopp squeaked tightening his hold on Sanji's wrist .

Sanji managed a weak smile and looked at the green haired man. "I'm sorry I can't work here. Thank you for the time. Sorry I pa... Sorry that I caused a scene Mr.?"

"Just call me Zoro, curlicue." The green haired man answered staring at Sanji intently with a hint of humor.

"Curlicue?" Sanji growled causing Zoro to snicker, 'fine I'll just freak Marimo boy out a little. Besides I really want to know.' He thought pulling off a glove listening to his friends gasp and mantra of no's. His Face split into a crooked grin, 'plus Usopp did say not to ask.' He brought his hand up tracing the scar across Zoro's eye lightly. Images flashed through his mind. He looked up at Zoro the images reflected in his bright blue eyes "Your life has been hard, you lost your parents at a young age, and later your best friend in a fire. You trained hard to become a swordsman having your rival become your mentor. He gave you this scar along with the one that should have killed you while you were training. you and your mentor think your eye is dead... but is it?" Sanji's head snapped back as Ussop pulled him away from the bewildered man, the images fading from Sanji's eyes.

"Sanji, earth to Sanji!" Ussop yelled shaking the blonde. "Damn, I told him to be careful.  
Ussop sighed as Zoro stared between him and Sanji.

"What did he just do?" Zoro yelled shock evident on his features. He stared at the blonde still out space. "What is he?"

Ussop glared at Zoro, putting Sanji's gloves back on. "He is clairvoyant. He just saw..."

"I saw you, who you are and what you can become." The mens heads snapped at Sanji's baritone. Sanji wobbled forward. "There is so much energy here. To much to handle. You have so much."

"So your running from a job because your a chi..."

Zoro's head shook in pain as he hit the floor, Sanji's foot hovering dangerously above him. "Finish that sentence moss head, I dare you."

Zoro growled pushing Sanji's foot out of the way and stood up. "So I'll Take that as you'll be working here? Eh you shit cook?"

Sanji glared at him. "No one, not even balls of moss, calls my cooking shitty! I'll start tomorrow!"

**A look of relief passed quickly over Zoro's features before becoming unconcerned once again. "Good" **


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji walked into Zoro's gym a bag of cookware slung over his shoulder. He stopped letting all the energy pass through him, letting him adjust. Sanji closed his eyes drowning out the noise. a green spark flashed through his mind, causing Sanji to open his eyes. The spark hovered, willing Sanji to follow it.

Murmuring about green sparks 'better not take me to the marimo like you've done for the past week', he walked down the hall behind the spark. It stopped in front of a door cracked open. Sanji stared quizzically as he entered the room silently. his eyes widened as his eyes crept over the sleeping figure. 'Zoro's asleep, the spark never brings me to him while he's asleep.' A memory tugged at him. The swordsman grumbled his face contorting in pain. Concerned Sanji's gloved hands gripped Zoro's bare shoulders squeezing them lightly and shaking him a bit.

Zoro groaned opening his eye slightly. He reached his hand out snapping it around his wakers throat, slamming him into the ground. Sanji coughed as energy and pain shot through him like a bullet. 'Damn it, too much energy, my body won't respond to me.' Sanji thought gasping for air. "Zo...ro." He choked clutching at the swordsmans sleeve, his mind blurring. He reached up weakly flicking Zoro's earrings but not knowing why.

Zoro's eye snapped back open again. "Sanji?"He looked down into the glowing blue eyes of his prey. Zoro gasped releasing his hold. "Sanji!" He grabbed the blonde pulling him close. He pressed his head against the blonde's chest noting the absence of breathing. "Shit!" He growled sucking in a lungful of air. He placed his lips over the blonds cold ones, forcefully forcing the air to transfer into Sanji's smaller frame. "Breath!" He yelled repeating the action.

Sanji coughed as air invaded his lungs and lips kissed his own. His eyes opened quickly staring into Zoro's own brown orbs.

Zoro broke the kiss tightening his grip on the cook. "Oh thank whoever is watching that you're ok."

Sanji blushed awkwardly but didn't try to move away. "This is as bad as when you fell off the roof, only I didn't physically hurt you that time."

"The roof?" Sanji cocked his head to the side and looked around the room before meeting Zoro's eyes. "No way... you couldn't be from the..."

"The Thousand Sunny Orphanage. Yea I was at one time." zoro looked down at the man in his lap. "At first when you and the long nose walked in I couldn't figure out why you were here and over the last few weeks I Hoped you'd remember me... But when you touched me why didn't you?"

Sanji blushed. "I was distracted by your... Energy." Lust and hope slammed into him as Zoro leaned close.

"Then why don't you try now." Sanji trembled as Zoro pulled off the cooks gloves.

"Zoro I..." His words were silenced as zoro crushed their lips together entwining their fingers. Energy coursed through Sanji, strong and bold,causing him to bite Zoro's lip in shock.

Zoro laid Sanji on the ground. "Try sanji, try to remember."

Sanji closed his eyes, lacing his bare fingers through Zoro's short spikes of hair, diving deeper into his mind, his memory.

"Sanji! Sanji!" He opened his eyes. 'I'm in the kitchen?' He wondered looking around. 'No I'm in the past.'

A little blonde boy no more than twelve looked up from peeling potatoes as two raven haired boys ran into the room excited. One was wearing a straw hat and the other had an excess of freckles on his cheeks. The straw hat boy grabbed the blonde's arm. "C'mon Sanji, Theres a new orphan! Robin and Franky say we have to be really nice to him or she'll make us go visit Mr. Brook and his son Chopper." The trio of young ones shuddered at the thought. Sanji's younger self nodded following the other two out of the room the older version trailing behind quickly.

"So what is this new kid like Luffy?" The little cook asked the straw hat boy he was walking beside.

Luffy smiled, "he's quiet but seems fun. Right Ace?" The freckled boy smiled as the trio entered the main hallway.

"Ah Sanji-kun, Luffy-kun, Ace-san there you three are. We've been looking for you isn't that right Franky." The three bowed to the raven haired woman and her blue haired companion. Sanji as Franky introduced a small green haired child holding a bundle to the group of children. Images flashed through Sanji's mind, Sanji and Zoro fighting over Zoro's green hair a few weeks after he came. Luffy getting kicked when he tried to steal Sanji's cooking feats, Ace and Luffy crying over the loss of their friend Sabo. Sanji Hiding on the roof when he found out he was being adopted.

"Hey stupid cook." Sanji watched as his younger self wiped his eyes and looked up at the intruder.

"Go away stupid moss ball."

"I can't believe you're so depressed, you're getting adopted! And by a restaurant owner no less! The same one who saved your life as a kid!" Zoro stated as the younger version stood up.

"That's not the problem! First Nami left us, Then Vivi's parents actually came back for her. Ussop's dad found him after years of searching. Ace and Luffy only live here when their grandpa is off doing who knows what. This is my home! I wanted to stay! If I leave what happens to you?"

Zoro took a step forward, "what do you mean?" Young Sanji blushed at Zoro and took a step backwards. "Oh for... cook we're 16 tell me." He growled closing the distance and grabbing The young cooks wrist.

Sanji's younger self shrieked pulling his hand back tripping backwards off the roof, His eyes wide with fear and rage. "SANJI!"

"I get it now," Sanji spoke as the past faded from his eyes, his body vaulting to the present. Sanji looked up into Zoro's eye. "I get why I couldn't remember you."

Zoro looked down at him quizzically as Sanji continued. "I hit my head when I fell off the edge, I never got to finish the conversation we started up there." Sanji pulled Zoro down whispering into his ear. "You were the reason I didn't want to leave the orphanage. You." Zoro sat back shocked as he remembered his fear when Sanji fell. "I was scared you had died, I knew you were too strong too but still. When you woke up in the hospital you didn't know who any of us were except Zeff. Luffy was so upset."

Sanji tightened his hold on zoro hearing the pain in his voice. "Zoro I.." He stopped, choking on his own words. Sanji crushed their mouths together hoping he could use his clairvoyance to his advantage.

Lustful and sorrowful energy coursed through the two males, causing Zoro to break the kiss in shock. "Is that what you feel all the time?" He asked gasping as the energy caused him pleasurable pain.

Sanji nodded standing up and heading to the door. "Sometimes I get used to the energy quickly other times I have to get gradually accustomed to it, Like I am with you."

Zoro mumbled something under his breath running a hand through his hair. He shot to his feet and slammed his hand on the door causing Sanji to stumble, His stomach pressing against it. Zoro pressed against him shaking his hand up Sanji's shirt touching and teasing.

Sanji gasped as Zoro flicked the blondes hardening member with his knee, Sanji bucked against him. "Zoro..Please."

Zoro smirked tipping the blondes head back, capturing his lips in a seductive kiss, His other hand snaking under the fabric of Sanji's jeans wrapping around the stiff erection. Sanji moaned and bucked wildly thrusting into Zoro's hand as waves of energy and pleasure filled his being. "Zoro... I'm gonna..." He shuddered as he spilt his seed over Zoro's hand. Sanji blushed as Zoro flipped him so they were facing each other.

"Look at me cook." Zoro commanded pulling Sanji's shirt open. Their eyes locked as Sanji's own hands wrapped around Zoro's neck, lightly brushing the three earrings in his ear. Zoro's thumb brushed lightly against Sanji's lips. He gasped as the cook drew it into his mouth sucking and nipping. Zoro moaned pulling pulling his hand back. "Sanji." He panted pulling the cook tighter.

Sanji growled, "I swear to whatever kind of god lives up there marimo, if you don;t take me right now I'll..."

Zoro crushed their lips together as their pants fell soundlessly to the floor. Zoro licked his fingers coating them in saliva.

Slowly the pair slid to the floor, Zoro hovering over the blonde. "This may hurt." He warned slipping a finger inside the cooks tight hole.

Sanji gasped in pain and pleasure. Zoro licked his chest as he slipped in another finger scissoring hitting that sweet spot.

Sanji moaned arching under Zoro's touch, His member weeping. Sanji mewled (yes mewled) as the green haired man pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Sanji's entrance. "Open a link. I want to feel what you feel." Zoro gasped out slowly entering.

Sanji nodded moaning as he let pain, power, and pleasure washed over them. They moaned in union, Zoro capturing Sanji's lips in a seductive kiss as he thrust going fast and deeper, always hitting that sweet spot. Their moans became cries of intense pleasure.

Sanji's head lolled to the side and he looked up into his lovers deep earthy eyes. "I'm...I'm gonna arg!' They howled in union spilling their seed.

Zoro collapsed on top of sanji the link between them closing. "So," He panted out looking into endless blue eyes, "you used to me now?"

Sanji shook his head grinning. "No, but three or four more times might help."

Zoro chuckled and kissed him tenderly. "I'll be happy to oblige."

Sanji smiled knowing he would never get used to the man's energy. But hey it doesn't hurt to try.


End file.
